Ciel le faux somnambule!
by Elizabetha1700
Summary: Sebastian n'as désormais rien a faire et pars s'amuser avec ses adorables chats,mais c'est un Ciel somnambule qui viendra perturber son calme et surtout...tenter le diable.


Petit one-shot pour vous entretenir. J'espère que vous aimeriez!

Aucun de ses personnages m'appartient et je ne fais sa que pour vous amuser,on ne me paye pas,enfin si,avec des reviews que j'adore tant! XD

**Titre:** _Ciel le (faux) somnambule!_

**Genre:**_ Humour/Romance_

**Rating:** K+

**Payring:** _Ciel/Sebastian_

**Résumé: **Sebastian n'as désormais rien a faire et pars s'amuser avec ses adorables chats,mais c'est un Ciel somnambule qui viendra perturber son calme et surtout...tenter le diable.

* * *

**Ciel le (faux) somnambule!**

Le manoir Phantomhive demeurait jusqu'à présent calme.

Tous les domestiques s'étaient couchés,ainsi que le Maitre de la maison,à l'exception d'une personne,qui considérant le sommeil comme un luxe et n'ayant rien à faire,était parti dans sa chambre.

Il ôta sa queue de pie et la plia soigneusement,la laissant sur une chaise.

Un sourire ravi illumina son visage,maintenant que tout le monde dormait,il pourrait enfin se reposer un peu et jouer avec ses adorables chats qu'il gardait à contre cœur dans son armoire.

Il ouvrit cette dernière laissant une dizaine de chats lui sauter dessus,cherchant des câlins. Il en prit un dans ses bras tandis qu'il se laissait tomber sur le lit presque inutilisable.

Soupirant de bien être,il caressa la fourrure douce d'un de ses chats,Ah...oui,que c'était soyeux. Sa lui rappelait les cheveux de son jeune maitre. Ah! Et ses coussinets! Si jolies! Comme les joues de Ciel... Ciel... cella faisait déjà 11 mois qu'ils étaient liés par le contrat. Cet enfant était précoce. Oh que oui! Précoce.

Il était terriblement beau,un ange,avait-il pensé en le voyant. Mais il avait beau être un enfant,il n'était pas innocent et agissait comme un diablotin. Combien de fois a-t-il voulu le faire sien? Et combien de fois il avait voulu lui tracasser le crâne contre un mur pour le traiter pire qu'un vulgaire chien?

Il laissa sa tête tomber en arrière pour venir s'appuyer sur un oreiller,confortablement installé il ferma les yeux quand tout à coup,la porte s'ouvrit dans un crissement sourd. Il leva rapidement la tête pour identifier l'intrus qui osait perturber son calme.

Il écarquilla les yeux en voyant son maitre rentrer lentement.

A la quatrième vitesse il rangea les chats dans son armoire. Que faisait-il à cette heure tardive du soir? Il était déjà 2 heures du matin! Il prit son ancienne position sur son lit,allongé et détendu,comme si rien ne s'était passé.

Ciel rentra et referma la porte. Le majordome détailla son visage inexpressif.

-Bocchan?

Pas de réponse. Son jeune maitre le regardait d'un regard vide,lointain. Pas du tout habituel. Un regard qui fit un peu peur a Sebastian.

-Bocchan?

Il haussa un sourcil. Se demandant que lui arrivait-il lorsque tout à coup,il eut un déclic.

Il avait déjà lu plusieurs livres où des cas pareils étaient décris,des adultes ou enfants qui ayant un trouble du sommeil et qui finissaient en se promenant la nuit tout en étant inconscients,dans un sommeil profond. Comment les humains l'appelaient-il déjà...? Ah oui! Le somnambulisme.

Il eut un sourire de psychopathe en le voyant ainsi. Une partie du démon qu'il était lui disait d'en profiter. Mais il préféra regarder ce que son jeune maitre faisait dans cet état,et surtout,dans sa chambre. Jamais il vit le jeune comte ainsi,si innocent et si...sexy.

Non,il ne pouvait pas,loin de moi ses pensées,vade retro satanas! Ah...non,pourquoi il disait ça? Ah..Il s'était tellement habitué aux humains qu'il en avait mémorisé leur citations. Ironique.

Il sortit de ses pensées en sentant son jeune maitre s'approcher de lui,toujours avec ce regard vide et une expression qu'il qualifiait d'innocente collé au visage. Si...mignon. Il se gifla mentalement tout en l'observant.

Ciel se rapprocha encore plus,droit vers lui.

Ne pas bouger.

Son maitre était à présent au bord du lit,il leva une jambe lentement,laissant ainsi sa chemise de nuit remonter pour laisser une très,même trop,belle vue à Sebastian. C'était une torture,comme il voulait le dévorer tout cru...Deuxième gifle mentale. Il devait rester calme.

Ne pas bouger.

L'enfant passa une de ses jambes sur les hanches de Sebastian,et s'assit à califourchon sur le démon.

Ce dernier était figé,les yeux ouverts comme des plats. Il se sentit durcir. Non,il ne pouvait pas. Il était inconscient,et il n'était pas un violeur. Quoique... qu'il voulait le faire sien... Troisième gifle mentale.

Ne pas bouger!

Ciel posa ses petites mains sur son torse et se pencha à l'oreille du majordome,qui n'osait faire le moindre mouvement brusque qui pourrait réveiller son maitre. Car s'il se réveillait,Ciel s'arrangerait pour le punir. Et pour une fois qu'il étais innocent...lui? Innocent? Ha!

Il put sentir le souffle chaud de son contractant sur son cou puis un murmure.

-_Sebastian...Tu sens si bon...et..._

Le démon resta interdit face a cette déclaration,il pouvait sentir l'intimité du jeune garçon sur son érection et ses petites mains chaudes sur son torse,qu'elle torture! Si seulement il pouvait le faire sien...l'entendre gémir son nom! Il voulut pleurer de frustration.

Il attendait la suite impatiemment. Les mains placés sur son torse descendirent avec une lenteur torturante jusqu'à son entrejambe. Il bloqua sa respiration et pria tous les dieux présents sur Terre que Ciel ne se réveille pas a cet instant. Son cerveau restait court-circuité.

Il devait faire preuve de tout auto contrôle possible pour ne pas faire le moindre mouvement.

NE SURTOUT PAS PAS BOUGER!

Il sentit les lèvres de Ciel frôler sa mâchoire et la petite main caresser son érection dans des vas et viens timides,comme pour mieux sentir le membre du démon.

_-...Et tu es...si dur..._

Sebastian haleta,et ne résistant plus,il pencha sa tête en arrière cherchant le réconfort de son oreiller.

Il attrapa la petite main de Ciel dans la sienne et la pressa légèrement sans lui faire mal,l'incitant a ne pas tenter le diable. Tandis qu'avec l'autre il l'enlaça,l'empêchant de partir.

Mais a son plus grand malheur,il découvrit que même en étant inconscient (ou pas) Ciel était toujours aussi sadique avec lui. Ciel enleva rapidement sa main de l'érection qui devenait douloureuse du démon puis … une gifle magistrale lui fut accordé.

-_Que penses tu faire là?! Démon dégénéré! Lubrique! Pédophile! Vicie-_

Il s'arrêta dans son monologue en voyant son démon lever la tête et planter son regard carmin rempli de désir dans le sien. L'incarnation de la luxure,fut la seule chose qu'il pensa en voyant son visage diablement sexy,ses lèvres tentantes étaient entrouvertes,laissant apparaître de longs crocs. Ses cheveux s'étaient ébouriffés,et quelques mèches ébènes se collaient sur son visage sensuellement. Diablement sexy,c'était le mot correct.

-_Bocchan,on ne doit pas tenter le diable inconsciemment...vous devez être puni..._

Et c'est sur cette phrase prononce avec sensualité qu'il s'empara des lèvres de son contractant qui poussa un leger gémissement de surprise,au plus grand plaisir de Sebastian. Il profita de cette occasion pour laisser sa langue pénétrer dans sa bouche pour aller rejoindra la sienne.

Ciel répondit au baiser timidement,en frottant sa langue à celle de Sebastian. Que c'était bon,pensa le majordome, resserrant son étreinte sur les hanches de son maître.

Des frissons de plaisirs le parcouraient, et s'accumulaient en bas,dans son entre jambe. Le démon bougea légèrement provoquant une légère friction sur son membre tendu,une sensation inconnue. Il commença à se frotter sur Sebastian,un petit gémissement s'échappa de sa gorge. Délicieux. Il recommença.

Sebastian rompit le baiser en sentant son jeune maître se frotter à lui pour se soulager. Il eut un petit sourire en coin,ah là là...quel petit coquin alors! Il lui donna un coup de rein,faisant frôler leurs membres ce qui fit hoqueter Ciel de plaisir. Il ferma les yeux pour mieux profiter.

_-Se..Sebastian!_

Il rendit le coup de rein a son majordome et ainsi de suite, créant une délicieuse friction,il poussa de petits cri de plaisir.

_-Jeune Maitre...je vous veux..._

Oh oui,qu'il était heureux,enfin,il pourrait l' marquer comme sien.

Il l'aura...gémissant sous son corps...tout pour lui! Voulant plus...et toujours plus...Hein?

Il rouvrit les yeux et vit son maître partir en courant,son regard confus était posé sur la porte...qu'il avait laissé ouverte.

Quelque chose de chaud et humide sur son ventre l'intrigua. Il baissa la tête et vit..là...sur son ventre...une belle tâche liquide blanchâtre. La semence de son jeune Maitre. Oh oui,ce gosse était vraiment précoce.

Bon,de toutes façon,il était encore trop jeune et il n'avait aucune envie de brusquer l'enfant. C'était déjà un bon début. Puis il était inconscient ...non?

Comme il aurait voulu s'arracher les cheveux de frustration! Il devrait finir seul, constata-t-il en voyant une bosse entra les jambes.

Le lendemain,il découvrit que son Maître n'était pas somnambule. Et s'il pourrait se jeter sous un train pour avoir tombé facilement dans le piège tendu par un GAMIN,non, un diablotin de 10 ans,il le ferait.

**FIN**

* * *

_Pauvre Sebby,j'ai aimée le torturer XD Alors vous aimez? ^^ _


End file.
